Of Smiles and Innocence
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: What did Yuna first think of Tidus when she looked up? What did Lulu think when he appeared behind Wakka? What about Rikku when she found him? And how did he change them? Spoilers: After Al Bhed home.
1. When I First Saw Hope

Petra: Well, guys, here's a fic that I wrote on the spur of the moment, as most fics happen, by asking a simple "Why?" as most fics do start. Well, I was playing FFX (which I still haven't beaten -_-; *sigh*) and I couldn't help but wonder what Yuna must have thought of Tidus when she first saw him, I mean, he's really different looking. So, here it is, my trilogy, the first time Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku saw Tidus and what they thought.   
Kati: Actually, it started out as just what Yuna thought and then, from there, it became a trilogy...   
Petra: *sigh* My fics seem to do that a lot, don't they? Ah well... Here's a big shout out to Jen-chan who agrees with me, if Tidus were real, he wouldn't get away from us!  
  
DEDICATED: To you, the readers, of course, and to anyone who has had their innocence and smiles wiped away, or don't know what they are, stay strong... there's always hope...  
WARNING: Kinda angsty, really not that bad in my opinion also IMPROTANT: If you haven't at least gotten to the part past the Al Bhed home with Yuna in her white dress (those of you who got to this part know what I'm talking about) DO NOT READ unless you wish some of the story spoiled for you.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story/characters though I wish I did, because if I did, I would be rich and could sit and write fanfics ALL the time!!  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
When I First Saw Hope  
  
"He wept as he hadn't wept in years. A tear for each pain, each moment in his life when his soul had criedout for hope and found none." -Lauren; Good-bye (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
TIME: When Yuna firsts start crying at Macalania Lake, but right before Tidus kisses her.  
  
It's funny for me to remember back to that moment and realize that I didn't even notice you at first. I didn't even notice the person who would change my world beyond recognition and make my insides feel as if they had been taken out and then put back in wrong. I wonder, sometimes, what would have happened if I hadn't met you, if I hadn't first set my eyes on you.   
  
I remember it clearly and, every time I find myself with no thoughts, the memory of that life changing moment invades my mind...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
I was so tired, the door before me blurred and shifted in color and shape as I took an unsteady step forward. I could feel exhaustion and joy pulsing through my veins and, in the back of my mind, I wondered how long I had been praying. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing, the only thing I could feel was the new ability, this other heart, that beat with each beat of my heart. I could taste my sweat and, as I pushed the door open, I almost didn't have enough strength. I stumbled as I stepped out but caught myself and, instead, wove dangerously a few steps.   
  
My guardians, my friend's, faces blurred into shapeless blobs. I could see someone who I didn't recognize step as though to catch me but my vision was blocked by Kamahri, who caught me instead.   
  
"Yuna all right?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling in my ear and sounding almost like a growl. I put a gentle hand on his arm and squeezed, smiling at him reassuringly as I stood up, trembling slightly, and then looked my friends smiling, "I've done it! I have become a summoner!" I could see joy and apprehension shining in Lulu's face... and Wakka was there too... it is then that I see you... Tidus...  
  
You were watching me and I could see clearly the concern deep in the blue depths of your eyes, though I know I did not know you. It was only later when that concern became so much more important to my sanity; when I began to realize that you truly were from Zanarkand, and that you hadn't truly known who I was, that you weren't concerned because I was the hope for Spira, because I was the High Summoner's daughter. You were concerned for me and only me, not the daughter, not the Summoner, not the hope of all Spira... just me...  
  
You were strange, with your bright clothes and extremely different style... and then there was the way you acted. You acted as if you hadn't had to live with Sin everyday of your life. You ran with an ease that was strange to me and smiled so easily and brightly it made me wonder where you were from, for you could not be from this torn world. You reminded me of a child, sometimes, with the way you were always asking questions of things you should have known.   
  
I think when I first realized exactly how I felt for you was when I had finished my first Sending, and I had gone to cry into Lulu's shoulder. Out of the corner of me eye I saw you watching me. I watched you, knowing that you didn't know I was doing so, and was surprised to note there was more pain in your gaze then there had to be in mine, that your hands were clenched so tightly at your sides they were deadly white... You took a step toward me and half reached out your hand... and then you stopped. Before you turned away I saw something flicker in your gaze. It was the look of someone who longs to be part of the world around him, part of the group, but knows that he will be forever apart from the world he is stuck in. It was then that I had to ask you.  
  
I knew that Lulu thought I had a crush on you when I asked you to become my guardian. In fact she told me so. She didn't like you much, because of the way Wakka saw you as Chappu reborn or something, the way you didn't seem to know our customs... I believe she envied your innocence, the way each new thing brought you either pain or joy or grief; few people in Spira are able to express emotions as easily as you do.   
  
Now, you're not like you were in the beginning, you're becoming more serious and I don't know if I can stand you without your smile in place. You still joke and smile as you used to but, it doesn't reach your eyes as much anymore. I fear... I fear you're becoming too used to Spira, too used to our Sin filled world. I want you to go back to where you came from, I want you to stop making me feel like this... I want you to keep on laughing. I want you to live.  
  
What happens if you die because of me? I couldn't keep going on. Who would be my smile for me, who would always care for me despite all the rules, as the way you did that first time? Who will show me what people can be like without Sin? Who will show me what I have to fight for? Who will believe in me unconditionally? Who will I love?  
  
... Do you remember that look on your face when Seymour kissed me? I do, and I loved you all the more for it. Do you know Lulu told me about what you said about me and love, that I should marry for love... Would you marry me then? I remember when I kissed him half me was repulsed and the other half of me was wishing that it was you I was kissing, that it was you holding me tight... "Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." And you did. Even though you called out my name with fear in your voice and Lulu later told me you tried to go after me, you still believed in me, I know you did... but... I had to leave you behind...  
  
... ... ... ...I fear I'll always leave you behind......  
  
For you're alone. You're all alone in a world that doesn't recognize you for who you really are, a world that never will. You're alone in a world where the only person that can make you part of it, cannot, for I have a duty that is more important than this love, this love that makes me want to live... You're alone, like me, separated by an invisible line that keeps you from living. Oh Yevon... what am I to do? My heart is telling me to hold you close even as I push you away. I don't want your smile to disappear, for then does my hope. I want you to leave so I will never see the day you no longer smile...   
  
So... now you know about the Final Aeon... I meant to tell you, I really did... but... things just happened. At first it didn't matter, you weren't my guardian and soon we would be parting again. After you came with us though, I kept trying to remember to tell you, before you could get hurt, but I kept forgetting... and then, by the time I knew I had to tell you, I couldn't. The thought that it would bring you pain made my heart break.   
  
Yevon... whatever Power is listening... Send Tidus back to where he came from... Tidus... Go back... Go back to where you came from, I beg of you, go back before I can no longer turn away, before they can no longer hold you back with meaningless rules. Go back to a place that never sleeps, where lights like stars flicker slowly off as red stains the ocean and then the sky... Go back... and give me hope for tomorrow.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Petra: I actually really like this story. It is, in my opinion, the true conflict that Yuna must face everyday when she sees Tidus. She loves him, but she can't bare the thought of him, so full of life, to live in such a broken world. She doesn't want to make his cry, but she must die to bring forth the final summons... No matter what she does, she cannot seem to live without conflict. It's really rather sad but, sometimes in life, there can be no happy endings.   
Kati: I hope you enjoyed the story, R&R, you know what to do...  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	2. When I First Wished for Innocence

Petra: Okay, here's the second part of my installment in my series.   
Kati: One more on the way, this one in the POV of Rikku.   
Petra: Maybe, once/if I ever beat the game, I'll tell a story of what they think when it's over. I like the end of this part more than the last one, even if it's a little drawn out... okay a lot drawn out... you'll see what I mean. Luv to my koibito (though he'll never read this...) and to my best bud Jen-chan who I hope with all my heart will read this, maybe even has...   
Kati: Just a little note: Charles de Lint is one of the best author out there. READ HIM, NOOOOOOW! Go! ^_-  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who has lost their innocence and anyone with heartfelt wishes.  
WARNING: A little melancholy and I took some liberities... okay... I lot of liberities.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, wish I did, because then not only would I be rich but I wouldn't have to wait for the next game to come out!  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
When I First Wished for Innocence  
  
" . . . she laughed softly, inbetween moments of catching raindrops in her mouth, 'There's an old legend that says rain falls when angels cry. Imagine that, each drop of rain an angel's tear, fallen to us from Heaven.' Her smile faded, and she whispered to the sky, 'What could make even the angels weep so, when they have seen millenia of pain and joy?' " -Rose Argent; Rain (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
TIME: During the Macalania scene, while they are waiting for Tidus and Yuna to come back...  
  
I'll always remember when I first saw you, the small boy-child who would surprise me at every curve and turn. It's funny for me to think that I didn't notice you at first, that my eyes would simply slide past someone who would turn out to be so bright and important. When this is over, I wonder how I shall feel? Will I feel glad that this boy has come into my life, Wakka's life, Yuna's life, and turned it upside down, or shall I end up resenting you?   
  
It hurts every time I see you, every time I see you smile at Yuna when you think no one is looking... And I remember back to when I first saw you smile like that...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
I was worried, to say I wasn't worried would be lying, for I was. Yuna, like a sister to me, had been gone much longer and I was scared. I was sitting on the steps, still as a statue, as I always am when I am nervous, when I heard the familiar sound of the elevator coming down. My nervousness was replaced with anger. Didn't Wakka trust me to take care of her? I watched as the door opened and I stood, my anger narrowing my view until I saw only him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you think we'd be able to handle it?" I asked, my teeth almost clenched in anger. Wakka looked at me nervously and said, "No, it's uh... it's just..." he stopped and then turned to you, standing quietly beside him. "See, I told you she gets mad easy."  
  
At this you spoke, a voice that I had never heard before, a voice that was strange and new. The voice held no grief in it nor any hardships, it spoke of troubles but, at the same time, nothing horribly wrong. Never, in all my life had I heard a voice like that in Spira... I don't think I ever shall, either. I don't remember what you said, I was too surprised by your voice, though I believe I said something in return.  
  
I stared at the blond boy that stood to the right and a little behind Wakka. You shook a little under my gaze but held strong, staring back at me with the happiest, clearest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life... and deep inside myself, I quaked under a gaze so full of innocence. Even as my mind registered the eyes it registered something else... you looked like Chappu... Chappu with eyes so bright the sky looked downcast in comparison... Chappu with the constant smile... Chappu...  
  
My hear ached anew at this person that so looked like Chappu and I turned back to Wakka, anger that he would hurt me so replacing the grief that was tearing my insides again, and it was then that I heard a noise of a door opening. Anger melting away faster than I could cast ice, I turned with joy to see the girl that stood in front of me, unsteady from exhaustion and sweating from stress. When Yuna began to collapse I was surprised when you took a step forward, worry showing clearly on your face, though you stopped when Kamahri caught her. Then she smoothed her hair and stood up, saying, "I've done it! I have become a summoner!"   
  
As Yuna looked up, I saw her lock gazes with you and I felt fear and ice settle over my heart when I saw your gazes meet. Yuna and you had potential to fall in love and, if Yuna were to be hurt, I would have to hurt you... but you looked so much like Chappu...  
  
It was until much later, after I had made sure that Wakka warned you off, that I realized it was too late. When she asked you, Tidus, to be her guardian, I knew that she felt something for you, and I had known since the boat that you saw her as more than a friend, even if you didn't realize it yourself. I tired so hard to be cold to you, to distance you, but it was hard to stay cold to the only one of the trip who could smile and have it reach their eyes... who could laugh and mean it.   
  
It was strange but after a while I began to see the world through your eyes and, every time I did, I was surprised by the beauty of it and, at the same time, the ugliness of it. As you made me explain things I found myself thinking about why those things were the way they were, wondering why we had them. I loathed you and cared for you, for daring to make me take a second look at the life this broken world was leading. I also began to see Yuna differently, I began to see her through the eyes of someone who saw her not as a Summoner first, daughter second, and then Yuna last, I began to see her as Yuna completely, with Summoner and daughter being only secondary titles. If she had a problem, just because she was a Summoner didn't mean she should be left alone, it mattered on why we thought she was upset.   
  
I admit, during all this I wished that you wouldn't be so innocent, that you would forget how to smile and laugh and, now, I fear I got my wish... and I would give anything to take it back. You don't smile as much anymore and when you do it doesn't quite reach your eyes. Your laugh now sounds hollow, like a log that has been chewed away from termites and it isn't until close examination that you realize it is hollow. When I told you that I would be glad if Seymour married Yuna, I was lying, I was still scared for her.   
  
It wasn't until I saw the look on your face that I realized how much you cared for her. The way you weren't concerned with the fact that she was marrying, but the fact that she might not be happy. So, then, when you talked to me again, I told you the truth, what I really meant. I told you not to love her then and you simply called, with a smile, "Of course not, Lulu, I love you!" When I gave you a warning look to be serious you simply said, "Of course." But, as I was walking away, I know I saw the pain of hidden feelings flash through your eyes as you whispered to yourself, "Too late."  
  
Tidus, if I wish for your smile to come back, will it? If I wish for Yuna to marry for love too, would you take her? You're both so alone, and you and Yuna don't think I notice it but I do. I notice the way how when we're talking, you always seemed to get pushed out of the crowd; how Yuna seems to be surrounded by people but never actually with them. I wish for both of you to never be alone again... I wish that Seymour hadn't asked Yuna to marry him... I wish that I could give my heart to Wakka without feeling guilty... I wish Tidus didn't look like Chappu... I wish that Chappu hadn't died... I wish that I could be innocent... I wish that when we all smile, it would always reach our eyes... I wish... for peace...  
  
Most of all, though... I wish that wishes always came true...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Kati: So... what'd you think of it...   
Petra: Read and review (I love you!!!) PLEASE!!! I'm going into depression... no one reviews... no one loves me... REVIEW!!! I give you Mountain Dew! (Hey, whoa, that rhymes... sorry, first day of school always kills many brain cells.) Kati: Anyway, there's an upside. If you review, you get thanked by name... Thanks (with lots of hugs and kisses) to:  
  
EVILBUG: #^_^# Thanks! ... Sorry I didn't update sooner... I really tried. *sniffle* But I no longer have internet at house... *cries*  
RIULYN: Arigatou! (thanks) Actually, at the beginning, I couldn't decide whether I liked Yuna or hated her. Whenever I really started to not like her, she would do something really strong or smart and I would really like her. Now, I like her. ^_^  
CRYSTALEYES: I like. I like you! ^_^ Heehee, I hope you liked this part... I hope you haven't give up one me... COME BACK!!!!  
ADJ: ##^_________^## There is no higher compliment you can pay to an author than 'this is worth the time reading' in today's world when no one has time to read! And I will keep writing!  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	3. When I First Believed in Faith

Petra: Well, here's the third part of my trilogy meaning, guess what, this is the last one unless A) something else inspires me or B) I beat the game; whichever comes first. I don't know, not much going on with me, mostly just school and stuff. I'm learning Spanish though (be proud!).  
Kati: *says something fluently in Spanish and then laughs, pointing at Petra*  
Petra: Stupid Spanish speaking muse... Anyways, I am right now playing FFX whenever I find the time (which isn't much) and am embarressed to admit I bought the cheat-book. Now, before you jump down my throat, remember, I play this because of the characters and such, not for thinking. I barely have time to play it now, let alone try to figure out what the hell to do. For thinking games, there is Gabriel Knight and The Longest Journey. ^_^  
  
DEDICATED: For all those who have loved and not been loved in return  
WARNING: Again, spoilers and angsty  
DISCLAIMER: FFX ain't mine... sadly... because if it did I would find whose looks they based Tidus off of and not even a tunderstorm would keep me away...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
When I First Believed in Faith  
  
"It is a simple word... a single word... just three letters... but it carries with it dashed hopes and crushed dreams... 'Had'..." -Danyale; The Paths We Choose (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
TIME: While Tidus and Yuna are at Lake Macalania, same time as Lulu's thoughts...  
  
I sometimes wonder what would have happened if things had turned out differently, if you hadn't spent so little time in my presence, if we had spent as much time together as you did with Yunie. Ever since you came along I've been asking myself a lot of questions, questions I can't answer... that I don't want to answer.  
  
You know, you remind me of sunshine, with your blonde hair and sky blue eyes and tan skin and sunny disposition... I'm like the moon that hides behind the sun or uses its rays to make itself look bright. I don't remember ever actually being really happy... but you are, all the time, since the day I first met you...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
I remembered how shocked I'd been when I'd walked through the door and found you inside, dressed in your pathetically thin clothing, obviously very cold, and confronting a fiend nonetheless. I believe my first thought was for your clothing, how strange and bright they looked, and the second was that you were cute.   
  
You had a strange look about you and reminded me of a paradox, except that you were paradox in a human guise. Your clothes were like those of a commoner but the cloth was obviously richly made, making me wonder exactly where you came from. Your skin had the tan look of someone who spends lots of time out in the sun but for enjoyment, not for work. You held the sword with ease, but it is the ease that comes with someone who is a natural at fighting, not one that is used battles. Then there was the way you acted, as if you had only a few cares in the world and, at the same time, a horrible burden weighing you down. Like I said, a paradox.  
  
At first I thought you might be Al Bhed, you almost looked so much like me, but then I realized that your pupils weren't swirled. Instead your eyes were normal with a round pupil... and were as blue as if a piece of the sky had fallen into them. Who were you? After the battle my thoughts so preoccupied me that I almost didn't notice the others hassling you, but when I finally did I was scared. How was a supposed to get you back to the base? You could so easily manipulate me, though I know you didn't even think I could talk your language, and you could do that because I was attracted to you. I think that if it hadn't turned out different, I believe I would have fallen very madly in love with you, Tidus.  
  
What am I saying? I did fall, and fell hard at that... I think I first started to realize it when I saw you protecting me in battle, even though you hadn't known me for very long by then, and even though I had punched you in the stomach and knocked you out. There were some points where I was so badly hurt that I wouldn't have time to heal myself before I was attacked but, without hesitation, you would toss me a potion that you had. Then, when you realized that I could really understand your language, you threw your arms around my waist and twirled me around and around... I had never felt so right before in my entire life and I knew I was falling for you... though I didn't even know you... and I'm sure I saw you falling for me, or at the very least you were attracted.  
  
When you told me about your life, at first I thought that you were joking or that someone had knocked you on the head or that Sin's toxin had gotten to you... but when I saw the look on your face when I told you that Zanarkand had been destroyed for a thousand years, I knew that you were who you said you were. It wasn't until you had been thrown overboard and supposedly died, that I realized I had been wrong; I hadn't been falling for you... I had already fallen. What a mess! I had known you for less than a day and I... loved you. I tried to find you, following the rumor that there was a handsome young man traveling with the Lady Summoner Yuna, who played blitzball better than the best players and who the rival team claimed had been told them was from Zanarkand. I knew it was you and, as fast as I could, I followed the rumor, but by the time I got there you were already gone.   
  
I gave you up for dead after that and turned back to kidnapping the summoners, helping my father and brother. That was when I saw you, I had just finished capturing Yunie when I saw two splashes on the surface and then... you were there... I found I suddenly had no will to fight, no will to push the buttons in front of me, no will to hurt you. I began to fight back, very half-heartedly at that, and that was when I made my decision. As you were obviously Yunie's guardian, I would be hers too and then I could be with you. I was sure you felt something for me, as we traveled onward. Like how on the Thunder Plains you stayed by my side when I tried to get them to stay at the small inn. Then, afterwards, as they all went in and I was about to follow, how you grabbed my upper arm gently and pulled me into a hug. My world was complete. After that, though, I began to see past my joy and see the way that Yunie was looking at you, the longing and pain in her eyes, and I began to pay more attention to what you were doing... and you were returning her looks. ... ... It hurt, to know that your smile wasn't for me, that your sunshine wasn't mine to hold...   
  
It hurt like a dagger in my breast... At least, it hurt until after the killing of Seymour and beneath the ice when you told me... When you said something that meant more to me than anything else in the world could. You called me a friend, the only person who I had ever heard call me a friend vocally that was not an Al Bhed... and I realized that basking in your sunlight was enough for me, that I did not need to possess it. I will continue to love you, though, but, who knows, maybe I'll find that you weren't my real love, that some one else is.   
  
It's funny to watch you and Yunie, the way you don't know how she feels, though everyone else does, and how you almost don't even seem to realize that you love her yourself... yet... And now... now... now you know Yunie's secret, the fate of the summoners... the horrible, awful truth of Yevon. Will your smile no longer return to your face? Will the sun no longer shine from the midst of your eyes? Did you stop smiling...? It's hard to tell...  
  
You don't realize how much you mean to everyone, how your smiling face and eyes full of everything but Sin make us realize what we're really fighting for. A world full of people like you, who laugh when they feel like it and who cry instead of holding back the tears. It makes me think, sometimes, that Yunie's sacrifice is almost worth it, to see more people like you... almost...  
  
Everyone believes in you, do you understand, Tidus? Do you know how much believing that you come from a place without Sin means to us? To see someone who knows what it is like to live without constant death? Everyone believes in you so they can keep going on, everyone has faith in you to keep smiling and, while it's sometimes forced, you can still laugh... and we have faith that you'll continue to smile so that we can continue to believe in a world without Sin.   
  
Tidus, tell me more about this place without Sin... Will you take me with you if you go back? Please... take me with... take all of us... if only for a moment, take us away from duty, from pain, from war, from a lifetime of fighting and death... take us to a place... where Sin doesn't exist... Take us to Zanarkand!  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: Yes, I took liberties with Rikku. I think she liked him and I believed he started out liking her also. (See the dream that Tidus has with both Rikku and Yuna in it, at the beginning.) I think they definately could have fallen in love IF he hadn't met Yuna.   
Kati: If Yuna and Rikku had both met him at the same time and spent the same amount of time in his company, I still believe he would have chosen Yuna.   
Petra: Please remember that this is my opinion alone taken with the little hints from the story... -_-; okay... one hint: the dream. ^_^;   
Kati: She doesn't have much, does she?  
Petra: *ignoring Kati* Th' Lady Shadow told me that she felt as though Yuna and Tidus's relationship was always riding on her hope. Here's my opinion of their love. I believe that Yuna loves Tidus and, as for any person, she doesn't want to hurt him. She knows she will, though, when she summons the final aeon and, in the end, gets killed. Thus, there is no hope that they will ever be together (in her mind) because, as of this point in time, there is no way to summon the final aeon without dying.  
Kati: Bummer.  
Petra: Tidus knows this and it hurts her that he does. Also, when you're in love, the last thing you want to do is see the person you love changing for the worse and being unhappy. The fact of the matter is that Yuna's world is a broken and torn world; the idea that Tidus will be stuck there hurts her more than the thought of her own death, because it means that he will have to go through what she's gone through and I doubt she would wish that on her very worse enemy. Whew! I hope I explained enough.   
Kati: Gawd, she talks a long time, don't she?   
Petra: *glare*  
Kati: Anways, thanks to:  
  
TH' LADY SHADOW: ^_^; (But it wasn't a Tidus/Lulu paring...) Heehee, I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I like that part too, but I like the ending of Lulu's better. Also, thanks for the constructive critism, I really need it... -_-;   
CRON-DAWG: *giggle* Thanks, at first it started out as just a Yuna story and then it changed!   
LULUFAN: Arigato! Actually, I quite like Lulu. I believe that she is a very strong, but sad, person. (And how can hate someone with that cool of a hairstyle!)  
CYTHEN: ^_^ That's a great idea but... I have a little bit of a different view on it. She does get her say in though, but it's probably a lot different than what you expected.  
GREY: Wow... do you really think so? ^______^ You know, it really helps that I like all the female characters in this one, unlike the other FFs. They're all so strong and sure of themselves, sometimes even more so than the males!  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
